Barb y Link
by Yen Sid stories
Summary: Barb disfruta de un momento para ella sola. Cuando llega Link, él se divierte con ella.


Un fin de semana, Hank y los niños se habían ido a Metroburgo para que Hank enseñara a sus hijos a ser mejores súper héroes, así que Barb se quedó sola en casa en la casa de los Thunderman. Ella paseaba cómodamente por casa en camisón, y aprovechando que estaba sola, puso en la tele uno de los canales codificados. Solamente ella y Hanks conocían la clave. Y empezó a ver nada más y nada menos que un canal porno.

Barb miraba a un hombre y una mujer teniendo relaciones sexuales, y mientras lo hacía, Barb se masturbaba. Se estaba poniendo muy caliente.

Entonces, la alarma de la casa empezó a decir:

‒ Alerta, alerta. Link aproximándose.

‒ Oh, mierda ‒ se quejó Barb ‒ Ahora que estaba tan excitada. Aunque… ‒ Barb se quedó pensativa ‒ Sí, podría divertirme un poco.

Barb abrió la puerta.

‒ Hola, señora Thunderman.

‒ Hola, Link. Por favor, llámame Barb, que hay confianza entre nosotros.

‒ De acuredo, Barb. ¿Está Phoeve en casa?

‒ No, ahora mismo mi marido y mis hijos están fuera durante el fin de semana.

‒ Vaya. Entonces vendré otro día.

‒ No, no te vayas. Entra, que quiero charlar un poco contigo.

‒ De acuerdo.

Link entró y Barb cerró la puerta.

‒ Ahora mismo estaba viendo una película.

Link se sorprendió al ver que en la tele estaba puesta una película porno.

‒ Dime, Link. ¿Te gustan este tipo de películas?

‒ Pues… Nunca he visto ninguna.

‒ ¿En serio? Pero si todos los jóvenes veis estas cosas en internet. Venga, siéntate, vamos a hablar.

Link y Barb se sentaron en el sofá. Link estaba incómodo con esa película puesta.

‒ Dime, Link. ¿Tú y Phoeve habéis hecho ese tipo de cosas? Como las que hacen esa pareja de la película.

‒ Eh… No. No hemos llegado a eso.

‒ Vaya. ¿Entonces ella no ha visto tu cosita?

‒ Pues… No.

‒ Oh. Dime, ¿la tienes grande?

‒ Eh… Eso es algo privado, señora Thunderman.

‒ Por favor, te he dicho que me llames Barb. Y en cuanto a los besos, ¿qué tal?

‒ Phove besa bastante bien.

‒ No hablo de Phoeve. ¿Qué tal besas tú?

‒ Uh… Supongo que bien.

‒ ¿Qué tal si me besas y te digo que tal se te da?

‒ ¿Qué? Perso señora Th… Barb. No puedo hacer eso. Eres la madre de mi novia.

‒ ¿Y qué? Venga, eres el hijo de Malvado Man. ¿Nunca haces alguna travesura?

Barb se fijó en que Link tenía un bulto en los pantalones. Él estaba excitado tras ver las escenas de la peli porno. Barb puso su mano sobre el bulto.

‒ Venga, ¿no quieres hacer travesuras conmigo? Podemos pasarlo bien.

La verdad es que a Link, Barb le parecía una mujer muy atractiva. Además, seguro que Phoeve nunca se enteraría.

‒ Bueno… ¿Qué travesuras podemos hacer?

‒ Primero, quiero ver como besas.

‒ Vale.

Y así, Barb empezó a besar a Link.

‒ Mmmm… No se te da mal. ‒ decía Barb ‒ ¿Y qué tal llevas lo de los besos con lengua?

‒ Pues… No lo sé. Nunca he dado a nadie un beso con lengua.

‒ ¿No? Pues practica conmigo.

Los dos continuaron besándose, y metiendo sus lenguas en la boca del otro.

‒ Me excitas mucho, Link.

‒ Tú también a mí, Barb.

‒ Venga, quítate la camiseta. Y los pantalones. Quiero ver tu cuerpo.

Link obedeció, y se quitó la ropa, quedándose solamente en calzoncillos. Barb acariciaba el pecho de Link.

‒ Tienes un buen físico.

‒ Tú también.

‒ ¿Sí? ¿Quieres verlo mejor?

‒ Me encantaría.

Y entonces, Barb se quitó su camisón, revelando que no tenía sujetador, mostrando sus grandes y hermosos pechos. Y se quedó solamente con las bragas puestas.

‒ Dime. ¿Te gustan mis tetas, Link?

‒ Mucho, la verdad.

‒ Ven, pruébalas.

Y Link comenzó a acariciar y lamer los pechos de Barb. Moldeándolos, lamiendo y jugando con sus pezones, y haciendo que Barb se excitara.

Tras un par de minutos, Barb le dijo:

‒ Venga, ahora muéstrame lo que tienes ahí abajo

Link se quitó los calzoncillos, mostrando su bien formado pene. A Barb le gustó el tamaño.

‒ Vaya, ¿y mi hija se pierde probar esa herramienta? Pues yo voy a probarla ahora mismo.

Barb se puso de rodillas en el suelo y empezó a lamer y chupar el pene de Link. Link disfrutaba de ello, y acariciaba el pelo de Barb. Ella metía y sacaba el pene de su boca. Después, puso el pene entre sus pechos y empezó a masturbarle con sus tetas. Link se sentía en la gloria.

Después de unos minutos así, Barb le dijo:

‒ Bien, ahora voy a ver cómo se siente esta cosa dentro de mí.

Link seguía sentado en el sofá, y Barb se quitó las bragas, se sentó sobre su pene y lo metió en su vagina. Ella empezó a moverse arriba y abajo mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de Link, y Link la ayudaba moviendo las caderas de Barb. Cuando empezó a acelerar el ritmo, Link movía también sus caderas a la vez que las de Barb. Y de vez en cuando se besaban. Link disfrutaba viendo a Barb cabalgándole mientras sus pechos se movían arriba y abajo.

Tras un rato así, Barb dijo:

‒ Venga, vamos a cambiar de postura ‒ Barb se tumbó en el sofá ‒ Venga, vamos, sigue follándome.

Link empezó a penetrar a Barb mientras estaba tumbada. Se la metía, se la sacaba, se la metía, se la sacaba... Barb gritaba de placer:

‒ Sí, sigue. No pares. Me encanta.

Link respiraba profundamente, y comenzaba a sudar. Barb también estaba sudando. Ella se acariciaba sus propios pechos y se frotaba los pezones mientras Link la follaba.

Tras unos minutos así, Link dijo:

‒ ¿Podemos cambiar de postura?

‒ Vale, ¿cómo quieres que nos pongamos?

‒ Quiero que te pongas a cuatro patas.

‒ Vale.

Y Barb se puso a cuatro patas sobre el sofá.

‒ Ya estoy a cuatro patas, como la perra que soy. Ahora sigue follandóme, vamos.

Link siguió follando a Barb en esa postura, y de vez en cuando azotaba a Barb, lo cual la excitaba aún más.

‒ Eso es, azótame. Soy una chica muy traviesa.

Siguieron un rato hasta que Link dijo:

‒ Creo que me queda poco para acabar.

‒ Vale, entonces siéntate en el sofá.

Link se sentó, y de nuevo, Barb se puso de rodillas para chuparle la polla. Hasta que link exclamó:

‒ Ay. Me voy a correr. Me corro.

Barb no paraba de chupársela. Y finalmente, Link descargó su semen dentro de la boca de Barb.

Tras tragar el semen, Barb se frotó la boca con la mano para limpiarse, se sentó junto a Link, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

‒ Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido? ‒ preguntó Barb.

‒ Ha sido genial.

‒ Sí, la verdad es que sí. Pues cuando quieras repetimos ‒ le dijo Barb guiñando un ojo.


End file.
